nsportugalfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Forças Armadas Populares
As Forças Armadas Populares (P''eople's Armed Forces, Folks Forsvaret, Volkswehrmacht e Folksstrokmakt'') são o conjunto das forças e organizações militares e paramilitares que asseguram "a defesa externa e interna do Folk"(art. 112º da Constituição). Dividem-se em 5 partes secções: o Exército Popular, a Marinha Popular, a Força Aérea Popular, as Brigadas de Assalto e as Milícias Populares. O Exército Popular O Exército Popular '(''Folk's Army, Folks hæren, Volksheer, Folksarmee'') ''é o principal braço das FAP, ocupando-se das '''operações de terra. Existem cerca de 347.367 soldados profissionais no Exército Popular, 600,000 de reserva e 150,000 na fase de treino. Os soldados são equipados com armas de ponta, sendo uma das principais doutrinas do Exército Popular a "qualidade sobre a quantidade". A espingarda de assalto XM8, introduzida em 2003 pela empresa centrica Heckner & Koch combina tecnologia digital com a tradicional eficácia das Heckner & Koch's, em uso desde 1924.thumb|left|Solidados em Exercícios Todos os soldados são também armados com um pequeno revólver Colt e uma navalha. O treino envolve intensos 12 meses, em que as aptidões de sobrevivência e a força de vontade dos potenciais soldados são postas à prova. Visto que o Exército Popular não é politicamente neutro, o cultivo do social-nacionalismo nos recrutas é também feito. O Exército está dividido em 20 Divisões, categorizadas em Divisões de Defesa e de Ataque. As de Defesa localizam-se quase permanentemente nas respectivas Nações e são porporcionais à população das mesmas. As de ataque estão em situação semelhante, excepto que são usadas, precisamente, para ataques. As de defesa só são activadas quando há perigo de invasão iminente ou as de ataque são eliminadas. A principal doutrina no Exército Popular, é a chamada "Shock and Awe", ou seja, atacar o inimigo o mais rapidamente e inesperadamente possível, para deixar o menos tempo possível para uma reacção pensada. O Shock and Awe é uma doutrina que já vem de uma antiga tradição, desde os tempos da Grande Cruzada do Norte, em que os pagãos Boganeses usavam com a sua cavalaria a táctica da Vlitzgrieg (Guerra relâmpago em Boganês), mais tarde usada pelos Imperadores Centricos e reapelidada de Blizkrieg e Thunder War por Alfred Ulrich, na Grande Guerra Mundial. Organização Como vimos, o Exército está dividido em 10 divisões de defesa e 10 de ataque, estando 4 dessas 20 divisões (2 de cada) em cada Nação. Sendo assim, a própria organização do Exército baseia-se na divisão nacional, havendo Comandos Nacionais (National Commands, Nasjonal Kommandoen, Nationalkommandos, Natsionalkommandos), que coordenam 4 divisões e que responde perante o Comando Supremo do Exército Popular (Supreme Command of the Folk's Army, Overkommandoen av Folket Hær, Oberkommando der Volksheer, Overkommando de Folksarmee) e que, derradeiramente responde perante o Comando Supremo das Forças Armadas Populares (Supreme Command of the Folk's Armed Forces, Overkommandoen av Folket Forsvaret, Oberkommando der Volkswehrmacht, Overkommando der Folksstrokmakt). Neste momento, é o Grande Marechal von Klinkerhoffen o Chefe do Comando Supremo do Exército, e o Grande Almirante Eirch Raeder o Chefe do Comando Supremo das Forças Armadas. Equipamento No que toca ao equipamento, o Exército Popular privilegia pouco equipamento de alta qualidade a muito de má qualidade, na esteira da doutrina 'qualidade sobre quantidade'. Assim, segundo dados estatísticos oficiais, o Exército Popular conta actualmente com: Tanques Leopard 2 - 1367thumb|304px|Tanques Leopard 2 Veículos de Reconhecimento - 2422 Infantaria Mecanizada - 805 Carros blindados (para transporte de pessoal) - 5322 Howitzers - 141 Lançador de rockets múltiplo móvel - 64 Helicóptero de Ataque Eurocopter Tiger - 107 Helicóptero Eurocopter Cougar - 47 Helicóptero Armado Eurocopter Fennec - 24 Helicóptero de Utilidade Gazelle - 200 Helicóptero de Transporte Pumba - 102 Patentes A patente mais alta do Exército Popular é a de Grande Marechal (Grand Marshall, Grand Marskalk, Großmarschall, Grotsmarshal), que hoje só tem dois detentores (Grande Marechal von Klinkerhoffen e Grande Marechal Rasmussen) e é uma honra raramente concedida. Abaixo temos o Marechal (Marshall, Marskalk, Marschall, Grotsmarshal), o General (General), o Tenente General (Lieutenant General,'' 'Generalløytnant'', Generalleutenant,thumb|left|Uniforme do Exército Popular'' Generalloetenant''), o Major General (Major General, Generalmajor), o Coronel (Colonel, Oberst, Overst), o Tenente Coronel (Lieutenant Colonel, Oberstløytnant, Oberstleutenant, Overstloetenant), o Major (Major), o Capitão (Captain, Kaptein, Hauptmann, Kapitan), Primeiro-Tentente (1st Lieutentant, ''Første ''''Løytnant, Oberleutenant, Overloe'tenant''), Tenente (Lieutenant, Løytnant, Leutenant, Loetenant), entre outras patentes mais baixas.''' A Marinha Popular Devido à localização de Centric, a Marinha teve sempre grande importância na História militar Centrica, e foi motor da expansão do Império de Centric, que na Idade Moderna (1415-1760) foi a nação mais poderosa do mundo. Tal como no resto das FAP, a Marinha Popular aposta sobretudo na qualidade sobre a quantidade, tendo barcos topo de gama, embora em quantidade reduzida. Não tem uma doutrina definida, mas normalmente segue os padrões normais da guerra de alto-mar. A Marinha Popular aposta bastante na padronização dos seus navios, preferindo não reter navios de classes obsoletas, vendendo-os